La fille du pont
by bella8783
Summary: OS concours Allocop' - Un bateau... Bella/Edward... Une rencontre... - LEMON


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **La fille du pont

**Auteur: **Bella8783

**Bêta: **angeline77

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

*********************************************************************************************************

**« La fille du pont »**

**Point de vue Bella**

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée ici ? Oh, oui, je sais ! Alice !

Quand mon petit lutin m'a appelée en début de semaine, j'ai été ravie de m'accorder quelques jours loin de tout ça…

Loin de ma ville, mon appartement, mon boulot, mon mec…

J'en avais besoin…

Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter que pour profiter de ses quelques jours avec mon anti déprime personnel, je devais passer d'abord par un abominable voyage de nuit sur un bateau qui me semblait tanguer exagérément… ? Enfin, abominable… Non, ce serait mentir, car il y a bien eu un moment loin d'être désagréable…

**********

Il était vingt et une heure lorsque j'embarquai sur le Twifirst en direction de la petite Ile sur laquelle m'attendait impatiemment ma petite Alice. Tout semblait se passer à merveille, j'avais même eu le plaisir de faire un court voyage en ascenseur avec un charmant inconnu… Pourquoi cet homme m'avait-il marqué ? Peut-être était-ce dû à son regard vert océan pétillant, sa chevelure cuivrée savamment désordonnée, son odeur sucrée ou peut-être son corps sculpté… Il portait une chemise blanche près du corps laissant imaginer des muscles bien dessinés, un jean noir faisant honneur au galbe de ses parfaites petites fesses… Il m'avait troublée, c'était la première fois de ma vie que la simple vision d'un homme me faisait cet effet… Les papillons de mon bas ventre qui habituellement se réveillaient qu'avec les sollicitations de mon partenaire, se mirent à voler frénétiquement, faisant monter en moi un désir inavouable. Le corps de cet inconnu m'attirait et m'inspirait… Mes mains sur sa peau chaude et en sueur après qu'il m'ait faite sienne… Ma bouche partant du lobe de son oreille et descendant pour arriver à son membre érigé pour mon plaisir… Mais je n'étais pas le genre de fille à sauter sur les hommes aussi appétissants soient-ils. Me secouant intérieurement, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, heureusement pour moi, les portes s'ouvrirent, me laissant m'évader sans un regard en arrière. J'avais donc fait une croix sur ce petit passage de ma vie et après tout, même si avec Jude tout n'était pas parfait, j'étais avec lui et je ne pouvais pas lui faire une chose pareille. De toute façon, pourquoi cet inconnu se serait-il intéressé à une fille aussi banale que moi?

Arrivée à ma cabine, je me jetai sur le lit sans le défaire. Les papillons ne se calmèrent qu'après de longues minutes à m'imaginer mon patron en maillot de bain… Chose horrible ne pouvant que couper tout fantasme subsistant dans mon esprit…

Une fois bien calmée et douchée, je pris le temps de défaire mon lit qui allait accueillir ma nuit, afin de m'y glisser sans plus tarder. J'étais fatiguée par ma longue journée et par la énième dispute qui nous avait opposé Jude et moi à propos de mon envie de fonder une famille avec lui…

« Tu verras, ça passe vite, d'autant plus que tu dormiras la majeure partie du voyage ! » M'avait affirmé mon petit démon !

Oh oui, j'aurais pu dormir ! Mais comme par hasard, ou tout simplement parce que c'était moi, la mer était déchainée (bon, ok, pas déchainée… Mais elle n'était pas calme !) et les mouvements du bateau me rendaient malade. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution… Sortir prendre l'air tout en maudissant Alice et ses idées folles. Pourquoi s'était-elle amourachée d'un marin dont le port d'attache se trouvait être une petite Ile perdue au milieu de l'océan ? Tant pis pour elle, notre première journée sera réduite à mon rattrapage de sommeil perdu ! Pas de shopping, pas de bavardages, juste une bonne sieste cela sera ma vengeance !

**********

L'air frais me fit du bien, le vent me fouettait le visage, laissant au passage une douce odeur d'iode.

Le pont était désert, il était minuit passé et tout le monde dormait ou vaquait à des occupations cachées dans leur cabine. J'arpentais le parquet doré, resserrant un peu mon châle autour de moi après chaque coup de vent un peu plus virulent. Je me dirigeais vers l'avant du bateau. Depuis le film Titanic, je m'étais toujours demandée ce que cela pouvait être de s'offrir au vent et de ne voir que de l'eau à perte de vue. Arrivée devant la balustrade, je me penchai pour admirer les vagues qui frappaient avec dureté sur la coque du Twifirst. La lune éclairait l'océan, offrant un spectacle magnifique et vivifiant. Parfois, des gouttes d'eau salée venaient se poser sur ma joue rougie par le froid, j'aurais pu passer des heures ainsi, oubliant ma nausée et profitant tout simplement du calme ambiant. Mais en une fraction de seconde, je sentis qu'on me tirait presque brutalement vers l'arrière et qu'on me relâchait… Le souffle coupé par le choc, je me retournai, prête à agresser le crétin qui s'était permis de s'immiscer dans mon moment de bien-être et de calme… C'était lui… Ma tête se mit à tourner, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, puis plus rien...

**********

**Point de vue Edward**

Comme chaque vendredi soir, depuis le début de l'été, j'embarquais sur le Twifirst pour aller rejoindre mon père, qui, comme à son habitude, m'attendrait dans sa petite barque à moteur pour me mener jusqu'à l'Ile qu'il avait offert à ma mère pour leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire de rencontre. J'étais ravi d'être enfin en weekend, ma semaine avait été plus qu'éprouvante, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Ma compagne avait profité d'une semaine de vacances pour rendre visite à ses parents, me laissant seul et inquiet dans notre grand appartement. Oui, inquiet car avant de partir, elle avait été malade et j'avais le secret espoir que ses nausées soient liées à une éventuelle grossesse que j'attendais depuis des mois. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire de test avant de partir, prétextant être certaine que ses soucis ne venaient pas de ça…

Semaine également éprouvante car le laboratoire dont j'étais le responsable avait dû faire face à une épidémie de grippe virulente, contraignant mon personnel malade à garder le lit et à celui sur pied et moi-même, à faire plus d'heures afin que le travail ne prenne pas trop de retard.

Bref… Cela n'avait vraiment pas été ma semaine !

**********

C'est machinalement que je pénétrais dans l'ascenseur familier du bateau. Il n'y avait que deux étages à gravir, mais l'idée même de monter par les escaliers me faisait mal aux jambes.

Les portes se refermèrent, nous étions quatre un peu serrés les uns contre les autres dans cet endroit confiné. Il y avait un petit couple que j'avais l'habitude de voir un vendredi sur deux sur ce même bateau et une jeune femme inconnue. Je lui faisais face et quand mon regard remonta le long de son corps, je me surpris à en apprécier chaque centimètre presque regrettant qu'elle ait porté un jean qui cachait sa peau que j'imaginais douce et chaude… Arrivé à son visage, mon cœur eut un raté, ses grands yeux chocolat étaient les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser, elle était magnifique, tout en simplicité, tout le contraire de ma moitié, tout le contraire de ce qui m'attirait ordinairement.

Il m'était impossible de la quitter du regard, mon imagination s'évada alors vers de doux fantasmes la mettant en scène. Son corps chaud et nu sous mes mains et ma langue. Son odeur fruitée emplissant mes poumons alors que je respirais chaque parcelle de son petit corps parfait. J'avais une subite envie de lui faire du bien et qu'elle m'en fasse en retour… Imaginer ses lèvres gourmandes sur mon sexe prêt à lui faire honneur, mit mes hormones en ébullition. Puis comme si elle avait accès à mes pensées, ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosée. Il était devenu dangereux pour moi de rester dans cet espace clos avec cette inconnue à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que j'accueillis l'ouverture des portes et que je me dirigeai sans un regard en arrière vers ma cabine habituelle.

Refermant la porte rapidement derrière moi, je baissai mon regard afin de constater les dégâts… Je me remerciai intérieurement de porter des jeans serrés, me permettant de contrôler et surtout de cacher aux yeux des gens les rares accidents comme celui qui venait de se produire…

Mais la tension était trop forte et douloureusement inconfortable, je me débarrassai donc de ma camisole, me rendant compte automatiquement de la réalité des choses : mon état était tel que la seule solution que j'avais, était de me soulager moi-même. Comment le simple fait de parcourir du regard les courbes et le visage de cette inconnue pouvait me faire cet effet ? Jamais mon corps n'avait réagi de manière aussi virulente, ou seulement lorsque ma petite femme était d'humeur coquine et qu'elle agrémentait nos nuits de petits ensembles transparents et ô combien sexy…

Avec l'aide de ma main et d'une douche froide, mon corps et mon désir se calmèrent, me laissant encore plus épuisé que je ne l'étais. Il était vingt deux heures, le sommeil ne venant pas, je pris mon livre espérant que mes yeux décident enfin à se fermer. Les mouvements du bateau m'apaisaient, je me sentais bien.

**********

Regardant l'heure, je fus choqué de voir qu'il était près de minuit et quart, il était clair que le sommeil me fuyait ! Me levant, je décidai que peut-être une balade sur le pont me ferait du bien. J'enfilai donc un jogging et un sweat-shirt et sortis de ma cabine.

Tout était calme, les autres passagers devaient déjà dormir, de toute façon, dans ces voyages de nuit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire (enfin, lorsque vous voyagiez seul…)

Les couloirs déserts me menèrent jusqu'au pont. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du bateau était un son envoûtant et l'air iodé me vivifiait. Mes pas me menèrent vers l'avant, là où je savais que le spectacle était extraordinaire.

En arrivant à destination, je me figeai, elle était là, l'inconnue de l'ascenseur. Mais que faisait-elle penchée aussi dangereusement au dessus de l'eau ? Elle ne voulait tout de même pas sauter ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes pas me portèrent à sa rencontre et mes bras s'emparèrent de sa taille afin d'éloigner son corps du vide qui ne demandait qu'à la prendre pour ne jamais la relâcher.

Elle s'était alors figée, son souffle visiblement coupé, je me demandai soudainement si je ne l'avais pas blessée en la tirant vers moi plus brusquement que ce que j'aurais voulu. Elle se retourna, me donnant un regard furieux, puis se radoucit avant de s'écrouler devant moi, j'eus juste le temps de la rattraper, en plaquant son petit corps contre le mien. Cette sensation était formidable et son odeur envoûtante, une note de fraise lui donnait des airs d'enfant fragile, mais au fond, ne l'était-elle pas ? Fragile…

Soudain, mon bien-être fut remplacé par la panique. Je la pris dans mes bras, calant sa tête contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Je la déposai le plus délicatement possible sur un des rares transats qui se trouvait sur le pont. M'accroupissant à son chevet, machinalement je portais ma main à son si beau visage… Ma belle au bois dormant était si belle.

- Mademoiselle…

…

- Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous.

Ma main continuait à caresser sa joue pâle. Je me fustigeai intérieurement, pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus prêté attention aux cours de secourisme que mon père m'avait contraint de suivre ?

- Mademoiselle ?

Soudain, un malaise m'envahit, pourquoi mademoiselle ? Elle pouvait très bien être mariée ! Inconsciemment, je relevai sa main pour me rendre compte qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens et mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce contact presque intime. Puis un petit son me parvint, elle reprenait conscience tout doucement.

- Mademoiselle… Je suis Edward, je… vous vous êtes évanouie.

- Je… Quoi ?

Sa voix était pâteuse et ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Ses joues reprenaient enfin une teinte rose qui me rassura.

- Je suis Bella, je… Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre cabine, quel est son numéro ?

- 69. Me dit-elle, ses joues prenant automatiquement une teinte écarlate.

- Vous... Vous pouvez marcher ? Bafouillai-je, totalement conscient de la symbolique de ce nombre.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle tenta de se relever, mais perdit l'équilibre après à peine un pas, m'obligeant à reposer mes mains sur elle pour l'empêcher une nouvelle fois de tomber.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que je vous porte.

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, je la repris dans mes bras profitant de cette proximité retrouvée pour respirer son odeur devenue presque comme une drogue. Rougissante, elle m'aida en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et les nouant à ma nuque, faisant de moi sa bouée de sauvetage.

**********

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes (trop courtes) pour arriver sur le seuil de sa cabine. Son visage était plus serein, elle se sentait mieux, c'était certain. Mes Mains étaient crispées sur son petit corps et j'espérais ne pas la blesser.

- Votre carte ?

Je me baissais afin de la poser au sol, mais elle s'accrocha à moi, forçant sur ses bras et m'obligeant à garder mon bras sous ses jambes.

- Ma poche arrière. Souffla-t-elle.

Quoi ? Elle me demandait, à moi, de récupérer cette carte dans la poche arrière de son jean ? Oh mon dieu ! Si c'était ma mort qu'elle cherchait, elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleure solution. Déglutissant un peu trop bruyamment à mon goût, je fis glisser ma main droite vers le galbe parfait de ses fesses. Je m'emparai de la carte, touchant le moins possible ses courbes, mais il était trop tard, mon corps et mes désirs prirent le dessus, mon sexe se réveillait de nouveau, étirant le tissu de mon boxer et de mon pantalon de jogging.

Il ne me fut pas facile d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle finit par céder. Je pénétrai dans la cabine, Bella toujours dans mes bras et accrochée à mon cou. Son corps chaud avait un effet dévastateur sur le mien, il la réclamait, mais je ne pouvais le lui offrir.

Bella… Quel doux prénom, il lui allait si bien.

Reprenant le dessus sur mes pensées, j'étais décidé à la poser rapidement sur son lit et à m'éclipser au plus vite, j'étais incontestablement gêné et le serais d'autant plus si elle venait à s'en apercevoir. Mais alors que je la déposais précautionneusement sur le sol, elle en décida autrement, mettant fin à toute ma volonté.

- Je… Je voudrais que vous restiez… avec moi…

Son châle tomba de ses épaules et j'eus à peine le temps de voir le rouge monter à ses joues que sans que je ne m'y attende, elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne, demandant immédiatement que le baiser s'approfondisse en passant délicatement sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je répondis à sa demande, grisé par mon envie d'être avec elle, d'être en elle. Sa peau était salée par l'eau de mer, un vrai délice... Je ne connaissais absolument pas Bella, mais tout en elle incitait mon corps à être encore plus proche.

Je nous allongeai sur son lit, couchant mon corps sur le sien. Si avant elle n'avait pas senti mon désir pour elle, là il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mon érection devenait douloureuse. Elle passa alors ses mains sur mes fesses et les dirigea ensuite sur le devant de mon corps, défaisant le lien qui retenait mon jogging sur mes hanches. Je me relevai et ôtais mes vêtements rapidement. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais nu, devant une inconnue que je désirais plus que tout. Je perdais totalement pied, cette femme me rendait fou. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de m'abandonner à elle…

**********

**Point de vue Bella**

Je venais de m'évanouir… Et il avait pris soin de moi, allant jusqu'à me porter jusqu'à ma cabine. La proximité de son corps me grisait, mettant feu à mon entrejambe. Une chose était certaine, je le voulais en moi, autour de moi, partout. Ce que j'avais ressenti dans l'ascenseur n'était rien comparé au désir que j'avais eu lorsqu'il avait pris ma carte dans la poche arrière de mon jean, puis déposée à proximité de mon lit. Il ne devait pas partir, j'avais besoin de lui.

- Je… Je voudrais que vous restiez… avec moi…

Ma demande avait passé mes lèvres comme une complainte. Puis sans prévenir, je précipitai ma bouche vers la sienne, caressant ses lèvres closes de ma langue. Il avait un goût si merveilleux… Cédant à mes avances, il me permit d'approfondir notre baiser, puis il nous allongea sur le lit, reposant son corps sur le mien sans pour autant m'écraser. La sensation était l'une des meilleures qui soient. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses fermes, puis vers le lien de son jogging, je le voulais nu pour moi. Je savais qu'il me voulait autant que moi je le désirais, son sexe tendu contre mon intimité encore couverte me le prouvait sans conteste. Il comprit rapidement mon envie et se débarrassa du tissu qui cachait sa peau si attirante.

C'était à mon tour de me dévêtir, le faisant basculer, je me positionnais assise sur son bas ventre, bougeant mon bassin sur son érection et caressant son torse musclé, en traçant avec envie chaque relief, lui soutirant des gémissements et des grognements qui me rendirent folle.

Il s'occupa de mon jean alors que je retirais mon pull et mon tee shirt en une seule fois. M'allongeant légèrement sur lui, je me débarrassai de mon shorty avec mon jean qu'il venait de déboutonner, me laissant pour seul vêtement mon soutien-gorge en dentelle. Son regard était appréciateur et intérieurement je remerciais Alice et ses idées très arrêtées sur les choix de sous vêtements…

Comme pour répondre à mon fantasme, ma bouche s'empara de son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant avec délectation, alors qu'il parcourait mon dos de ses longs doigts fins, finissant par libérer ma poitrine du dernier bout de tissu faisant obstacle entre nos deux corps. Puis mes baisers descendirent peu à peu, ne lui donnant pas le temps de profiter de mes deux prisonniers nouvellement libérés. Seuls nos gémissements et les bruits étouffés des moteurs du bateau troublaient le silence de la nuit. Me déplaçant sur lui, je sentis son membre glisser de mon sexe à mon nombril, puis mes seins, pour enfin se retrouver à la hauteur de ma bouche. Jetant un coup d'œil vers mon amant d'un soir, je fus heureuse de constater que ses yeux étaient fermés par le plaisir. Je passai alors ma langue sur son sexe gorgé de désir pour finalement le prendre entièrement en bouche.

- Ooooooooh…

Il se cambra sous moi, grimaçant et gémissant toujours un peu plus fort. Il avait un goût salé tout à fait exquis.

Son corps se tendit un peu plus après quelques va-et vient habiles de ma bouche, puis il finit par me relever sur lui, reprenant sa place au dessus de mon corps.

- Tu me rends totalement fou. Je veux que toi aussi tu soies folle pour moi, je veux que cette nuit soit inoubliable.

Traçant le même chemin que mes lèvres sur son corps, sa bouche entama sa douce torture sur mon lobe d'oreille, puis s'attarda sur mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir, les suçant et les caressant avec délice. Elle finit rapidement sa course sur mon sexe baignant du désir qu'il me provoquait. Sa langue passa légèrement sur mes lèvres intimes, m'arrachant à leur tour un râle de bonheur. Il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le mien, puis il se repencha vers mon centre brûlant. Sa langue vint alors titiller mon petit paquet de nerfs, entrainant une vague de plaisir incommensurable dans tout mon corps, m'obligeant à me cambrer, il en profita pour introduire deux doigts dans mon intimité totalement offerte à ses volontés. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, l'encourageant à accentuer sa douce torture. C'est naturellement que mon corps accompagna les mouvements de ses doigts en moi, amplifiant mon plaisir secondes après secondes. Il était clair que son but était de m'offrir un orgasme. Et il y parvint merveilleusement.

- Oh… Edward… Oh ouiiiiiiii…

Mon corps se contracta autour de ses doigts, ma respiration était erratique, je ne pensais pas possible de ressentir un si grand plaisir sous les doigts d'un homme.

Continuant ses caresses, il me laissa doucement reprendre conscience puis se hissa jusqu'à ma bouche pour y déposer des dizaines de chastes baisers.

- Tu es si belle… Si désirable… J'ai envie de te sentir encore plus proche… Je veux être en toi… J'en ai besoin.

Sa voix était haletante. Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne encore une fois.

- Je te veux en moi…

Ces quelques mots soufflés eurent raison de lui. Il se pencha sur le côté du lit.

- Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je paniquée à l'idée que son corps quitte le mien.

- Je… Je dois avoir un préservatif dans mon portefeuille, un échantillon donné dans une soirée en boite…

Il était clairement gêné et cherchait à se justifier. Mais mon besoin était trop fort pour que je m'arrête sur ces détails. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, enfilant rapidement le bout de latex sur son membre dressé et dur, avant de se positionner à mon entrée.

- Tu peux toujours tout arrêter Bella, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je ne ferais pas cela.

Comment pouvait-il en douter? Ni son corps ni le mien n'étaient capables de renoncer à prolonger et amplifier nos contacts.

- Je veux ce que tu veux Edward.

Mon regard était perdu dans le sien, j'accompagnai ma phrase en levant mon bassin vers le sien, lui arrachant un nouveau râle des plus sexy. Il aida alors son sexe à se positionner de manière à amorcer sa pénétration en moi. La sensation nous arracha un gémissement simultané. Il poussa doucement, investissant mon corps petit à petit et avec une tendresse démesurée. Je sentais son membre investir mon intimité presque millimètres par millimètres, alors que sa bouche déposait de doux baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Mais je voulais plus.

- Edward, je veux tout de toi, je te veux plus fort, plus profond…

Accédant à ma demande, il donna un brusque coup de rein, cognant au fond de mon ventre.

- Ouiiiii… Oh, ouii, comme ça Edward… Plus vite.

- Putain…

Il accéléra son merveilleux mouvement en moi, ressortant presque entièrement pour mieux me pénétrer de nouveau. Un réel bonheur, faisant éclater des bulles de plaisir toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Après quelques minutes, je sentis mon corps trembler alors qu'il passait délicatement sa main droite entre nos deux corps afin d'accéder à ma boule de plaisir et me faire décoller pour de bon. Jamais un orgasme ne fut si bon, j'attrapai mon pull resté sur le lit, le mordant pour étouffer mes cris. Lorsque mes muscles se resserrèrent autour de son membre et que mon corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, je le sentis venir à son tour, il plongea alors son visage dans mon cou, me mordant fortement avant de s'écrouler sur le côté, vidé de son énergie par un orgasme que je devinai puissant.

Il prit soin de retirer le préservatif avant de m'attirer à lui dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse, nous donnant le temps de revenir sur terre.

- C'était merveilleux Bella.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Ma tête posée sur son épaule et mon bras sur son ventre, le sommeil commença à s'emparer de moi.

- Une douche !

Je sursautai à ces mots, ne m'attendant pas à l'entendre à ce moment là.

- Quoi ? Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, lui soutirant un sourire en coin des plus craquant.

- Ce serait encore plus parfait avec une douche ! Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, comme si parler plus fort allait réveiller nos voisins de cabine.

Il s'empara de ma main pour me sortir du lit et nous diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et pour patienter le temps d'arriver à une température convenable, il m'attira à lui afin qu'une nouvelle fois nos lèvres se soudent dans un long et langoureux baiser. Sans rompre ce contact, il nous entraina sous le jet d'eau tiède.

Mon corps se colla au sien, j'étais prête à m'abandonner une nouvelle fois à cet homme. L'eau ruisselant sur mon corps m'enlevait peu à peu toute fatigue physique. Tout en moi réclamait Edward à nouveau.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça. Grimaça-t-il sur ma bouche.

Malgré la tiédeur de l'eau, un frisson me parcourut. Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? Peut-être, moi-même la culpabilité commençait à me ronger, je venais de tromper Jude. Et j'avais aimé ce moment.

- Tu as raison, mais avec toi tout est si… bon…

- Je… N'ai plus de préservatifs…

- Oh… Oh ! Je…

C'était donc ça ?

- On ne devrait pas alors… Je… ne prends plus la pilule… Je… avec mon ami… J'espère avoir un bébé…

Nous ne connaissions rien l'un de l'autre et j'avais peur de sa réaction après mon aveu. Peur qu'il me prenne pour une fille que je n'étais pas. Après quelques secondes, il réagit enfin.

- Je ne te ferais pas ça, tu es la plus belle personne qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer, cette nuit est à nous, aucun regret ne doit en ressortir.

Finalement, les caresses suffirent à nous envoyer au septième ciel une nouvelle fois.

Je ne savais rien de lui, mais il m'avait offert les plus merveilleuses expériences sexuelles de ma vie. Une fois nos deux corps lavés, il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et le sommeil s'empara de moi pour de bon. Je m'abandonnais à la douceur de son torse et de ses mains caressant inlassablement mon dos et mon bras.

**********

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux qui puisse exister ! Je venais de faire l'amour à la plus belle et désirable des femmes ayant traversé mon champ de vision. Une nuit, j'avais droit à une nuit. Ma culpabilité s'était estompée en apprenant que tout comme moi elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Elle venait de s'endormir, son corps chaud contre le mien. Voulant prolonger notre étreinte, mes mains caressaient son dos et son bras, elle était si douce…

Je dus m'assoupir un moment, sursautant en entendant les vibrations de mon portable. Délicatement et à regret, je me séparai de ma Bella.

Prenant mon portable, je vis le surnom de ma compagne clignotait sur l'écran, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. J'enfilais rapidement mon jogging et mon tee shirt puis sortis de la cabine pour rappeler la femme que je venais de tromper.

- Chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

« Edward, mon amour ! Je l'ai fait ! »

- Je dormais, alors désolé, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre ce que tu cherches à me dire…

« Le bébé que tu espérais tant, il est en route Edward ! Je suis enceinte ! »

…

« Edward ? Mon amour ? Ca va ? »

Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, je pinçai mon nez. Je dus réagir rapidement.

- C'est… merveilleux. Je… merci… Je suis si heureux ! Tu… C'est la meilleure nouvelle que tu pouvais m'annoncer ! Je t'aime !

Mon trouble pouvait passer pour le choc de cette annonce. Ma compagne ne s'aperçue de rien.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. On en reparle lundi soir ? Je te laisse, mes parents sont aux anges, ils veulent commencer à acheter des trucs pour notre bébé ! A lundi ! »

- A lundi.

Elle avait raccroché. Ne revenant pas en arrière, j'allai récupérer mes affaires dans ma cabine, le bateau allait accoster dans une petite heure et il me fallait être le premier à quitter le navire! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de recroiser ces yeux chocolat. J'étais un lâche, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, j'allais devenir père et ma nuit devait être rangée au rayon des bons souvenirs pour ne plus jamais réapparaitre. La fille du pont… Un merveilleux souvenir gravé en moi pour un bon moment et même peut-être plus...

**********

**Point de vue Bella**

Un vide, voilà ce que je ressentis à mon réveil. La place à côté de moi était vide. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? Cette nuit était vouée à rester un souvenir merveilleux, mais caché et ce pour toujours. En soupirant, je m'habillai rapidement, la sirène du bateau indiquait notre arrivée à bon port.

Mon téléphone sonna. Jude…

« Mon amour ! J'ai eu une promotion ! Si tu le désires toujours, c'est ok… Pour le bébé ! Je pourrai vous assumer maintenant, je n'ai plus peur ! »

- Que… Quoi ?

« J'ai envie de voir naitre un bébé qui soit une partie de toi et une partie de moi. Je t'aime Bella ! Je veux cet enfant avec toi. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir refusé… Je t'aime tant… »

- Jude, tu es certain ? Un bébé ?

« Plus que tout au monde, un, deux, trois, même dix si tu veux ! »

Je me mis à rigoler. La réalité venait de me rattraper d'une façon inattendue.

« Dès ton retour on s'y met ! Je t'aime ! Bon week-end avec Alice ! Je t'embrasse ! »

- Merci, à mardi soir. Je t'aime.

Avec un pincement au cœur et sans recroiser l'homme qui m'avait offert une nuit si merveilleuse et inoubliable, je quittais le bateau pour quelques jours intenses avec mon petit lutin. Cette nuit avec Edward restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

**FIN**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps pour lire cet OS.**

**L'écriture d'un Lemon est une première pour moi et je remercie les organisatrices de ce concours de m'en avoir donné l'occasion…**

**Un grand merci également à mes "cobayes" !! Vous êtes des amours !**

**A mes campeuses pour leur patience et leurs encouragements…**


End file.
